Whisper Meets Lucifer
by ABatmanWriter
Summary: Out of Peyote and in Los Angeles, Whisper meets with the devil himself, Lucifer. But will this skeptic hero take the leap of faith when he needs the devil's help?
"So, this is L.A.? I expected more smog." In a deadpan tone of voice, Whisper gets out of his custom made jet black, Nocturnal Neptune. This Blastolene car has the needed speed for this Peyote's hero when out on the road; or in this case, out of the city. "Where is this devil? We hope Dante didn't make us drive out west just so he can get rid of us." Looking around in a long black trenchcoat, white undershirt, grey pants, straw shoes, red bandana across his neck, black mascara and finger nails; this gunslinger appeal hero grows a little impatient.

"Wait." With a green, transparent soul popping out of Whisper's main weapon, a wooden bo staff which used for various purposes exits, "His presence is near by; hard to forget it."

Pulling up in a noir black Chevy Corvette Stingray, what is believe to a man dressed in a black from head to toe, from the black hair, stubble beard, eyes black as coal, with a suit jacket and pants that fits his dressed to kill personal, "Well, well, well, you must be Whisper. Nice to meet you," raises an eyebrow with a sly, snake like grin; this smooth talker wasted no time on not being notice, "I'm Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar. You have heard of me in such books in the Bible's Genesis and Revelation."

"The only Genesis I remember was Sega." Not phased by his slick talk. Whisper's green eyes widened with no fear on them.

Amused by his green eyes which turn into a pupil-less, bright green, Lucifer interest in Whisper slowly is to develop, "So, you're an atheist then? You should be fun to play with. How about we go back inside, LUX? Hm? I will get us both something so you can keep on pinching those pennies." Chuckling to himself in rather glee.

"Sorry to upset you, but we don't drink."

"We? Wot do mean by, "we". Clearly it is. Wait. You have others inside of you." Hearing the souls from inside, Lucifer notice on how uneasy the sprits are due to the whaling and screeching shrill being made inside, "Oh make them stop. It sounds like little humans crying." Covering up his ears with both hands, the sound of it us like a dog whistle, which in this case only Whisper and Lucifer can hear it.

Folding his muscular arms, the Soul Sleeper grins to himself, "Of course, but we need a favor," widening his cold, dark eyes, Lucifer wrenching through the earache from the souls.

"Anything, name your price! Just make the bloody noise stop!"

"We need to go to hell and return a soul which is wrongly accused of being there."

Opening one eye half way, the Prince of Darkness is left in awe, "Wait, you want to me to take you to hell? You're kidding, right? Please tell me you are."

"We didn't travel over 1,300 miles," Chuckling to himself, Whisper smirks at the fellow British speaking underworld king, "let us rephrase that, over 2,200 kilometers to get rejected. Unless we are right and there is no devil or even a god."

"Oh, believe me supernatural there, dear ol' dad is the one that made ruler of hell after it was created to punish such as none believers."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes! Of course it is! Nyx, come here darling would you please." Coming out of the doors of, LUX an average height woman with black, almost blue hair, bob cut hair, one sky blue eye and one grey eye, skin matching the moonlight which beaming down on the three, high Chuck Taylor shoes, tight black tank top which brings out her blossom features in front, skin tight jeans with holes on the ankles, which a chain across her waist, dark lipstick, mascara, finger nails, and eyeshadow. With two brass knuckles on each fists, Nyx's thirsty, but loyal eyes looked over to her master, "Whisper, meet Nyx, she is the gate keeper of hell. Also, my bouncer and loyal assistant."

"Not bad." Referring to Whisper's scruff and long brown hai, Nyx puts her brass knuckles together and pull them apart slowly revealing a portal opening through the weapon.

Dumbfounded slightly, the Soul Sleeper is more amazed by the magic that happening than of the female demon's appearance, "Nice little trick you got there. Maybe you will show me?"

"Maybe." Looking up at Lucifer, she questioned if her master wants to go in, "Luci, care to come in; for old times sake?"

Turning his attention towards, Nyx, the prince of darkness raises an eyebrow at the bouncer, "Darling, you know how I feel about family reunions. They are not really my thing. They're such a bored." Kneeling down slightly, and arms hang out, Whisper chuckles at immature nature of Lucifer.

"Either you look good for being an immortal four year old complex with a mature adult male body or just a fraud so called devil."

"Wow, for someone that deals with other demons and talk to a shaman, and other souls; but I am here yet you're skeptical." Wiggling his eyebrow with amusement towards Whisper, Lucifer rubs his hands together quickly knowing that the ruler of hell will have some fun with Peyote's hero. "Nyx, I changed my mind; I will be very happy to come with you. Never I would make a believer out of a supernatural."

"First time for everything, Luci. You don't mind being call that do you?" Twirling his mystic wooden bo staff, Whisper finds amusement out of the name, Luci, "I think it suits you especially from your little hissy fit you act like a little brat."

Rolling his head and eyes shit, Lucifer just goes along with it while Nyx finds it funny, but covers up her mouth to prevent any loud laughter. "Come on already before I change my bloody mind." Dragging his feet, the slim, snake like demon goes through the portal first.

"What's wrong, Whisper? Would it been easier if I were a male?" Widen his green eyes, the gunslinger appeal hero pull over his trenchcoat and shook his head, "I could arrange that for you to make things easier for you to look at it."

Making his way through to the portal, Whisper shakes his head, "Even though you are right on what you are implying, we're already taken. Stay as you are though, Luci seems to like those cupcakes of yours."


End file.
